


Save It

by darkforetold



Series: Mirrors [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Possibly Unrequited Love, Power Dynamics, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkforetold/pseuds/darkforetold
Summary: Gabriel asks for a report. Jesse gives him something else instead.Reyes opened his mouth—“Save it, darlin’. I know I ain’t here for some report. Could’ve easily waited ‘til mornin’, which means you thought it fittin’ t’wake me for some fuckin’ booty call. Ain’t polite—ain’t polite makin’ a fool of me last time neither. Truth is…” Jesse narrowed his eyes. “I’m gettin’ real tired of your bullshit.”Reyes notched his chin up a degree. “And? What are you going to do about it?”“Well, back where I’m from, misbehavin’ boys got punished, so I reckon that’s what I’m gonna do.”





	Save It

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to blooddrool for beta'ing this!

  


Something pulled him out of his dream. A sound, maybe, or movement in the darkness of his room. He was alert, his senses firing on all cylinders while unease settled deep in his bones. Something was wrong. He opened an eye and lay completely still in his bed. Listening… waiting…

_Ping_.

The breath he’d been holding rushed out of his lips. Just his phone, telling him he’d gotten a notification, at—Jesse squinted at the clock—3:15 AM.

_Debrief. Five minutes_.

It’d been five hours since he landed at headquarters after a mission that’d held him up for a week. He’d fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, and now Gabriel Reyes wanted a report. No meeting place specified.

Jesse sat up in his bed, rolling the exhaustion out of his shoulders. He lit a cigarette and pulled on the tobacco, played with rings of smoke, read the news—all before even thinking of getting out of bed to play hide and seek with his commanding officer.

Forty minutes later, after dressing and wasting more time, Jesse wound his way through the dark halls, following a hunch that settled giddy in his gut. He should’ve checked Reyes’ office first (that’d be the sensible option for a debrief), but angled for his private quarters instead. It was unlocked, and out of courtesy, Jesse knocked, then headed in without waiting for an answer like he owned it.

Reyes loomed tall and dark in the middle of the room, dressed immaculately in uniform blues, dress slacks, the whole nine yards, as if he’d just gotten out of playing dress up with the big-wigs at the UN. He was tight all around, his figure unyielding, his face blank and void of anything. Typical Gabriel Reyes.

What gave him away was the hunger in his eyes.

Jesse smirked and leaned against the partition, arms crossed, not even bothering to rake his eyes up and down Reyes’ body—which was exactly what his commanding officer was doing to him.

“This ain’t familiar at all,” Jesse deadpanned. “Your private quarters. Late at night. Suddenly thinkin’ this ain’t some debrief at all.” He leveled Reyes with a look. “Y’know how much I value my beauty sleep, Reyes.”

Reyes opened his mouth—

“Save it, darlin’. I know I ain’t here for some report. Could’ve easily waited ‘til mornin’, which means you thought it fittin’ t’wake me for some fuckin’ booty call. Ain’t polite—ain’t polite makin’ a fool of me last time neither. Truth is…” Jesse narrowed his eyes. “I’m gettin’ real tired of your bullshit.”

Reyes notched his chin up a degree. “And? What are you going to do about it?”

“Well, back where I’m from, misbehavin’ boys got punished, so I reckon that’s what I’m gonna do.”

Jesse inched his fingers down to his belt, and Reyes tracked the motion, brown eyes widening as Jesse unhooked it and slowly, ever so slowly, slipped it out of the loops. The strip of leather hung and hissed over hardwood floors as Jesse advanced on him, intruding in on his space. Reyes tensed his jaw, fidgeted, and Jesse saw why: he was already hard, his erection straining against the soft fabric of his slacks.

“Eager, ain’t you? That’s mighty sweet of you,” Jesse drawled. “Tell me somethin’, sunshine. You thinkin’ of me while you were waitin’? Thinkin’ what you might do t’me?”

Reyes took in a fraction of a breath. “You talk too much.”

Jesse doubled up the belt, nice and smooth, and Reyes tensed all over, his breathing controlled, his body still, trying so hard to remain in absolute control. The minute way Reyes leaned toward him like he couldn’t help it, the hitch of his breath when Jesse reached up and touched his chest—both telltale signs that Reyes, despite years of schooling his body, honing it, using it as a weapon, could completely fall apart with his touch. Jesse could feel the erratic fluttering of his pulse point under his fingertips as he unknotted and slipped the tie off. He took apart Reyes’ dress jacket little by little, and Gabriel Reyes, hero of the fucking Omnic Crisis, _trembled_.

A smile bled across Jesse’s face. He’d won without even trying.

Reyes knew that too.

Jesse watched Reyes step back after his jacket was slipped off his shoulders and thrown aside, as if distance would win him control over whatever was happening. Jesse proved him wrong by stepping inside his personal space again, bearing a shit-eating smile, smug as it was big. “Now that I’m thinkin’ about it, yeah. Reckon I talk a little too much, which is why it’s your turn t’do the talkin’.”

“No.”

“No?” Jesse echoed. “Makin’ a fool outta me, wakin’ me up… now, you’re defyin’ orders?” Jesse leaned in and rubbed his cheek against Reyes’, lips brushing his ear. “You’re not gonna be able t’walk for a _week_.”

Reyes swallowed. Hard.

Jesse started in on the buttons of his crisp shirt, undoing them one by one. He peeled it off him, threw it aside, and took off his undershirt just as easily, and Reyes let him. In front of him, Reyes stood, the top half of him naked, skin exposed to the dim light of the room. Jesse let his eyes roam over the firm planes of his chest, acres of soft skin interrupted by rivers of scarring. He wondered if Reyes knew how he’d gotten each one, wondered if they’d ever get to a place where, under the sheets, he’d tell him stories of battles long-since gone.

“Quite the sight,” Jesse whispered, almost reverently. He touched the fold of the belt to Reyes’ corded neck and dragged it downward, brushing over a nipple, teasing it with small circular motions. Reyes’ chest rose with a splintered breath and his dark skin shuddered, the offended nipple rising to a hard bud. Jesse wanted to put his mouth on it, lavish it with his tongue, suck on it until Reyes whined, until his stoic face cracked under the pleasure. Jesse almost made a sound of his own, a pitiful whimper of _want_ , and he moved on, tracing his abs. The only reaction he got out of Reyes was the very quick flex of both fists at his sides, the pulse of his jaw—the way his dick jumped when the belt touched his muscled stomach. They traded heavier breaths between their bodies, and Jesse brushed his lips against his jaw, fitting a finger between skin and the hem of his slacks.

“These are in my way.” Jesse nipped at an earlobe, then whispered, “Lose ‘em.”

Reyes ticked his jaw inward and exhaled a breath over his neck. Gooseflesh bubbled up, and all Jesse want to do right then was quit the game and melt into his heat. He wanted to be taken instead, manhandled, fucked until he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think. Reyes’ dick filling him up, ruining him—the thought alone made him linger there, stupefied, hovering between dominance and submission. Between wanting to punish Reyes and spread his thighs open for him. So distracted was he by Reyes’ closeness, his commanding presence, that he almost missed Reyes hadn’t obeyed his order, his slacks still perfectly fitted on his hips.

“We got a problem here, Reyes?”

Jesse screwed his eyes shut when he felt Reyes inch in closer, lips a fraction away from kissing his neck, moving up to almost, _almost_ brush the shell of his ear. Heat radiated off _what if_ , and when Reyes took in a breath, so did he. Jesse held it as Reyes drew the tension out, and he didn’t know if Reyes was hesitating or fighting for control. 

This time, Jesse didn’t care. He smiled against Reyes’ skin, daring to plant a kiss on his pulse point. “I got all the time in the world, darlin’.”

Maybe it was because he didn’t take the bait. Maybe he’d passed some unspoken test. Either way, Reyes unhooked his own belt, zipped down his pants and simply let them drop while staying so close Jesse could scream. The room felt so hot suddenly, sweltering with Reyes standing there, completely naked, his cock hard and proudly on display. 

Jesse angled his head down a degree, dropped his eyes, and ran the belt over Reyes’ stomach again, down his thighs, up again, touching everywhere and anything but his throbbing dick. Reyes flexed his fists again and swallowed audibly this time, never letting those intense eyes sway from Jesse’s bared neck.

“Could stay here forever doin’ this, you know,” Jesse whispered, “but I got somethin’ else in mind.”

As Jesse walked away, Reyes’ fingers trailed along the inside of his wrist—a fleeting touch that said so much, but could’ve just as easily meant nothing at all. Jesse sat on the edge of the bed, the looped belt tucked close to his thigh, and patted his lap. It earned him Reyes’ narrowed eyes, dangerous dark slits piercing him through. Then, his whole body language changed. Stiff, guarded, an impenetrable fortress of muscle and will. It wasn’t only compliance Jesse was asking for, but a complete and utter annihilation of every instinct Gabriel Reyes had ever learned—at least, that’s what Reyes was telling him. The balled fists, shoulders like walls, unfocused and wandering eyes. Exits. Reyes was marking his escape route, the time it’d take to get out of the room. Or—as Reyes’ eyes turned back on him, as hard as ever—how hard he’d need to fight.

“Thinkin’ too much, Reyes,” Jesse breathed. “Follow orders. Like you’ve been taught.”

He patted his lap again.

It was like trying to lure a starving animal into a cage. Reyes turned skittish, flinching at some sound he’d heard in the hallway outside. A minute shift in movement, an aborted breath. No effort to obey. Jesse could’ve abandoned the charade, let Reyes fuck him as hard as he wanted him to. But now, it was the principle of the thing.

“I said come here. Now.”

Reyes straightened at the harsh tone in his voice, flexed his fists, his jaw—then slipped forward, step by step, until he stood in front of Jesse, dark brown eyes burrowing deep through the top of his skull. His heat, his nearness—Jesse wanted to lean in and press his forehead to Reyes’ muscled stomach, inhale deeply and get lost in everything Gabriel Reyes. But he stood his ground instead. He didn’t look up, just closed his fingers around the belt. The whisper of leather brought Reyes to his knees, and for a moment, they stared at each other, sizing up intentions, threat. Reyes let the tension go in his hands and touched his knee with thick fingers, smoothing them up his thighs—trying yet again to wiggle himself out of this.

“ _Reyes_.”

Scolded, Reyes frowned and shifted to one side of Jesse’s legs, preparing to do as he’d been told. Jesse caught his chin with gentle fingers, brought him so near that a single breath out of order would bring their lips together. “You’d tell me if you really didn’t want t’do this… right?”

Reyes dropped his eyes to his mouth, blinked, and jerked his chin out of his touch. There was no resistance in the way Reyes simply laid himself across his knees, unbuckled and bared himself to the stale air in the room. It was as if Reyes was _daring_ him. 

Defiance, eagerness all rolled up in a pretty, lethal little package.

Jesse had to remind himself how to breathe.

His mind spun, fretting over how much he should do, what he could get away with, if he was too far in over his head. Soothing patterns had always calmed his nerves, so Jesse danced his touch in small circles over Reyes’ lower back, his tailbone, one of his ass cheeks. Then, he stroked him with the backs of his fingers, gently, softly, until Reyes shot him a glare and growled out, “Get on with it.” 

Jesse clucked his tongue— “Hate t’ruin somethin’ so beautiful.” —and brushed a flat palm over soft skin. He smoothed it over Reyes’ perfect ass, giving it a gentle slap and immediately soothing it with another soft touch. Apologizing, even, for hurting him even a little bit.

Reyes’ hard dick was an oppressive weight against his leg.

“Like that, darlin’?” A little harder this time, the sound of skin against skin—of Reyes’ quiet grunt—rippled in their small space. “Reckon you do.”

Jesse spread a hand over of his cheek again before giving it a harder slap. This time, Reyes jerked and let slip a groan, his hips digging into Jesse’s thigh, his dick as hard and as thick as a goddamn tree trunk. He didn’t know how long he could keep this up, didn’t know which was the bigger threat: him coming in his own pants like a fucking teenager or the very real possibility of abandoning this whole fucking thing and getting on his knees to suck Reyes off. Or just… _touch him_ in a way that actually meant something.

Another slap, and a second one, had Reyes’ forehead on his knee, his breathing uneven and his voice wrecked. “Punish me,” Reyes rasped. A slap so hard, so brutal made Reyes’ whole body shudder, his spine arching in pure bliss. “Fuck… _please_.”

Jesse took in a sharp breath, greedy hands passing over Reyes’ hard ass, squeezing it, worshiping it through touch. “Asked so nicely. Almost don't want to.”

“ _Jesse_ …”

The desperation in Reyes’ voice... He’d never heard him so… _raw_ before, so needy. So incredibly unguarded and vulnerable.

He bit his lower lip as heat gathered between his legs, giving Reyes one last gentle squeeze before bringing the belt to bear. He brought it down lightly on Reyes’ cheek, the tip of it biting into his skin. Reyes snapped his hips forward and let out a little grunt, pressing his head into his knee. Jesse could feel the heavy weight of Reyes’ dick, of it jumping in excitement, the little wet spot it left behind on his sweats. He stopped himself from smoothing a hand over the spot where he’d hit him, snapping the belt over skin again instead. This time harder, enough for the sound of the impact to echo, for Reyes to let out an aborted groan. The next strike was softer, another quickly following, and Reyes writhed against him, his hips rutting along his thigh, seeking out that friction. Jesse let him, cracking another hit over his right cheek, then squeezing it with his hand. Another snap of leather, another, until Reyes was a trembling mass of muscle, panting, fucking against his thigh hard and fast.

A few more cracks against his skin, before Jesse wanted more than whatever fucked up thing this was, before the pressure in his pants screamed for relief. Without warning, Jesse pushed Reyes off, letting him sprawl dazed and confused on the floor, and barked out, “Hands and knees. Over here.”

This time, without preamble, without a moment of hesitation, Reyes obeyed, and Jesse sucked in another breath with how submissive he’d become. It took Jesse a moment to sidle up behind him, pulling down his own sweats just enough to get his dick out. He gave it a few strokes, slicking it up with his own spit and precome, and brushed it along Reyes’ hole, teasing himself before slipping his cock between his cheeks. Rubbing it along the crack, swiping the head of him over Reyes’ hole but otherwise ignoring it completely. The friction… Reyes’ growl of absolute frustration—every ounce of his being wanted to fuck the life out of Gabriel Reyes.

“Fuck me, goddamnit.” Reyes shot his hips back, greedy for it.

“What's that now?” Jesse pressed his dick against Reyes’ hole.

“Please…” Reyes bowed his head, whispering, “Please just… fuck me.”

Jesse smirked. “Naw. That train left the station a long time ago, sweetheart.”

Instead, he forced his dick between Reyes’ muscular thighs, fucking the tight space with hard snaps of his hips. Sweat, precome, spit aided his smooth glide, and his own eagerness, desperation, quickened the pace. Somewhere, Reyes moved, and it was reflex that made Jesse grab Reyes’ wrists, locking and pinning them behind the curvature of his back—all so Reyes couldn’t touch himself. Reyes growled low and struggled, and Jesse tightened his grip. “Best behave, boy. You won’t like me when I get mad.”

Reyes let out a ragged groan, and Jesse kicked up the rhythm, fucking him until his muscles cried out for relief, dragging himself closer and closer to the edge. Reyes angled his hips back for more, and Jesse pistoned between his thick thighs, so close he could almost taste it. He fantasized about stopping, pushing Reyes onto his back and coming on his face, but before he could think otherwise, he was coming prematurely between Reyes’ thighs instead, hot and slick down his skin. The rush of it made him liquid, his body pooling over Reyes’ back, boneless and spent. He puffed hard breaths against his skin until he found the strength in his legs to stand.

Jesse tucked himself away, pulled out his cigarettes and lit one, dragging in smoke. “Don’t wake me up again.”

And he left Reyes there, flustered on the floor, dick hard and angry, and later that morning, Reyes got his report. Five hours late.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <33


End file.
